The Uchiha Trio
by lokinorsedeity
Summary: Hiei heads toward Konoha, expecting to see Naruto. Instead he ends up becoming a surrogate older brother to Sasuke and his twin Sakura! How will the Demon and Ninja worlds handle this mismatched trio? Sequal to The Kyuubi Brothers YYH--Naruto
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hiei ran towards Konoha, assuming he'd see Naruto. Instead, he stumbles upon a boy with jet-black hair throwing shurikens. He seemed to have trouble. Then a young girl appears and says, "Sasy! Mother says it's time for dinner!"

"Saky! Can't you see I'm training?" groaned Sasy. (Sasuke's nickname.)

"But Aniki, mom said…"

"If you want me to come with you, then you'll have to fight me!"

"Okay! But no shurikens! We use Kunai!" said Saky…aka Sakura.

"Let's spar!" said Sasuke happily. (He knew Sakura, his twin, would probably beat him.)

By the end of their bout, Hiei whistled aloud and said, "You two aren't half bad for newbies…"

"Who are you?!" said Sasuke, spinning to face him.

"The name's Hiei. And if you were wondering, I am a demon."

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"I was about to visit my student, but you two have caught my interest instead."

"Is that a bad thingor a good thing?" asked Sakura boldly.

"Depends on my mood. So how would you two like to be my new pupils? I could teach you how to fight a demon such as myself…"

"I'm in! You seem to be more trustworthy than Nii-san anyway!" said Sakura.

"What's that mean, Saky? And who were you talking to?" asked Itachi as he approached.

"It means what I said. I don't trust you Itachi-Nii."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know why. I just don't. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Mother sent me. You two are late."

_See me at this same spot at midnight._ Hiei said quietly next to the twins.

_Hai!_ Sakura said silently.

At midnight exactly, Sakura dragged her twin back to the spot. Hiei was there, still as a statue.

"Sis, why'd you drag me here?" whined Sasuke.

"Because unlike you, I WANT to learn something new."

"I see she brought you here…" was all Hiei would say.

"I'd rather be sleeping!" said Sasuke in a grouchy mood.

"If he didn't want to come, then you don't have to bring him. I'll teach either one of you," said Hiei. (Sasuke was already asleep.)

"So what are you about to teach me, Sensei?" asked Saky.

"Swords…but mostly I'll teach you how to use spirit energy."

"What's that?"

"Spirit energy is something slightly different from chakra. One, once you use it all up, you'll most likely be dead. Second and most importantly, you don't need those ridiculous hand seals."

"You had me at no hand seals!" grinned Saky.

They trained until 2 in the morning; Hiei helped Saky carry her brother back to bed.

"I'll see you after school, Hiei-san!" said Saky.

"If anyone asks what we're doing, I want you to tell them that you saw me training and wanted to train with me," said Hiei firmly.

"Deal!"

The next day, Saky ran up to Hiei, eager to learn about spirit energy. Instead what she sees is Itachi, glaring at Hiei.

"What's happening Hiei-san?" asked Saky, confused.

"Your brother is annoying me. If he doesn't leave soon, I'll do something unpleasant…" said Hiei in a warning tone.

"Nii-san! Leave him alone!"

Itachi left, but not before Hiei amused Saky first by making Itachi hit himself using his Jagan, (aka Evil Eye).

"So, Saky, what would you like to do first?"

"How 'bout recover from laughing so hard?" said Saky, snickering.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" asked Hiei, bored.

"Does singing count?" asked Saky.

"Oh? Let's hear it…" said Hiei nonchalantly.

_"Kuroki hateshi no __nai_

_Yami no __kaze__ kiitara_

_Shiroki eien no_

_Hikari no umi e_

_Nanairo no kake hashi_

_Dokoka __ni__ kakusareta kagi_

_Suna takaku otozureru_

_Hito no shiranai seki_

_Toki hedateta chikai_

_Namida no shirabe_

_Kokoro kagayakasu_

_Asahi __iro__ no yakusoku_

_Katarou_

_Ima aoku moeyuku_

_Mune no oku akasabita kabe uchi yaburi_

_Tobitate, nanimo kamo nugi suttee_

_Kegare no nai tsubasa _

_Ga chigireru made__."_

"You wouldn't happen to be related to any Sirens, would you?" asked Hiei when she finished.

"Sirens?"

"Mythical creatures who ensnare sailors with their voices."

"I don't think so. Why do you ask, Hiei-san?"

"Because you've kept my attention completely on you…I couldn't turn away, and believe me I tried to."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Your ninja ability may be to ensnare others with your voice."

"So? I've never thought about doing that before…"

"I can help you perfect that talent; not to mention give you an extra kick."

"How so?"

"My Jagan eye can ensnare opponents and enslave them. That's what I did to your brother earlier."

"So how do I obtain an eye like that?"

"I'll teach you when you're ready. But first, we work on your swordsmanship."

"Hai!"

They trained for hours. Her ability improved enough that Hiei started teaching her new techniques.

That night, Sasuke decided to see whether or not it was worth listening to Hiei's lessons.

_"So you came after all. What changed your mind?"_ Hiei asked.

"Simple. I wondered if your lessons are worth attending."

"What do you want to work on first?"

"How about this reitsu stuff you were talking about last night…"

"Fine. Though it will be painful…"

"What else is new?"

"Very well…I will unleash your spirit powers. But I will cease should anything happen."

"Like what?"

"Like you receiving powers of a Siren as your sister has. She possesses powers that only a demon with Quest abilities has."

"What does THAT mean?"

"It means she can completely ensnare other ninja's attention without fail. If she were to possess the Evil Eye, she could become quite the little…"

"That's enough! Can we just hurry up already?!"

"Hit a sore spot, have I?" chuckled Hiei.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Is it because she has a little more talent than you? Don't worry, as twins, chances are yours are merely suppressed to protect you until your body and mind are ready."

"What?"

"You heard me. Your true talent is suppressed to protect your soul. If it were to be unleashed before you were truly ready, you would die or worse."

"Worse?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Aright, then how do we start?"

"We start tomorrow, with your sister. You need to come with her and not your older brother."

"Fine…"

"Aniki! What're you doing here?!" said Saky surprised.

"Hiei-san said I should train with you," was all he could say.

"It would be safer if an untrained Siren were here in case all hell broke loose. Your voice could easily subdue your twin."

"Why…why would I need to subdue him?"

"Because suppressed powers tend to be the most powerful. If they activate and he's not ready, it'll be bad."

"And my voice will be needed to divert them somewhere where they won't do that much harm, right?"

"Correct."

As they prepared to train, they had little idea that Itachi was watching from the shadows. Hiei's ability to sense evil auras went lax that day… As the end of the day came, Saky and Sasuke were both ready to end it.


	2. A Siren's Welcome

**A Siren's welcome **

Saky and Sasuke trained for weeks; Sasuke's powers were developing slowly but surely. Saky seemed most determined to outdo her older brother Itachi. She could sense his developing murderous aura. She suspected something was about to happen…and happen soon.

As her prowess at reitsu increased, Hiei started to see more and more signs of a Quest demon's powers. He soon saw that he wouldn't be able to handle her untapped powers.

"Saky, I think it's time you went to see Genkai."

"Who's that?"

"Genkai is a powerful psychic who can help you with your powers. She's better than I am…"

"But how do I see her?"

"I'll drop you off. The way the worlds are now, you'll probably be back by supper if you're unlucky."

"If I'm _unlucky_?!"

"Genkai won't just teach you. Most likely she'll put you through hell, then you'll be all bruised! I'd love to see how you would explain that to your parents!"

"I'll just tell them that I was in a bit of a fight. I am a ninja after all…"

"Ninja-in-training is more like it…"

"Bite me…"

As Hiei left her at the psychic's, he sensed someone he didn't expect. It was the same human who defeated him, Yusuke Urameshi.

"I wonder why…oh wait. This must be that tournament for a disciple he and Kuwabara attended. How ironic…"

As she drew her lot, she noted it was already red. She sensed the two boys beside had also drawn red lots.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Sakura Uchiha. You can call me Saky!"

"Urameshi Yusuke."

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"So what're you here for??"

"I'm here on assignment. He's here because he needs help with his power or something."

"I'm here 'cause my Sensei said Genkai might teach me more than fighting."

"So you're here for what?"

"Healing. I want to heal with my spirit powers. Punches and kicks don't work for everything you know."

"Says you!" snorted Kuwabara right as they entered the building.

(Oddly enough Saky scored a perfect score in every game.)

As they entered the demon forest, Saky easily passed Genkai and arrived at the tree before her.

"Ohayo, Genkai-san!" said Saky cheerfully.

"Oho…seems someone beat me here. How old are you boy?"

"I'm not a boy! My name's Saky and I'm 8!" snorted Saky.

"And why are you here? I seriously doubt that you could handle the power of my technique…"

"I came here to learn how to heal."

"And what makes you think that you can handle healing?"

"Do you want a demonstration?"

"We might as well, seeing as it may be another hour before the others catch up."

She drew a breath and…

_"Even if I wake up from my dreams_

_I'll reach my hand out to you_

_If our hearts can reach each other_

_With the same strength_

_ Then I would be able to bear_

_The pain of many hearts_

_I can feel it will arrive soon_

_When these walls will be torn down_

_The dawn_

_Even if we wake up from our dreams_

_We'll have to keep running_

_Towards our unrevealed dreams_

_The gravity by my painful journey will draw me_

_To you one day."_

"Not bad for a kid," was all she would say. They stayed in silence until the others arrived.

The first half of the final round she won with ease, but when she had to face a fellow ninja, and another demon…then everything switched. As she prepared to face Yusuke, an image of a fellow ninja-in-training appeared in her head.

**Why am I thinking of Naruto at a time like this?! Unless…**_**oh I see now! HEHEHE…**_

_"Transform!"_ Saky said with a mischievous smirk. (Fans of Naruto will recognize his infamous creation…THE SEXY JUTSU!)

"AH!" said Yusuke as he ended up with a nosebleed! (Te-he!)

"Winner, Saky. And might I say, I thought ninja had to be honorable…" said Genkai dryly. (Clearly amused by her tactic!)

"Who said a girl had to fight fair against a boy?"

"True. Now who to take as apprentice…"

"Can you take two? I only came here to learn how to heal…"

"Very well. This bonehead will learn my technique. This is definitely a first for me…" said Genkai.

A few weeks, and it was clear the psychic considered Saky as a daughter…and it wasn't because of her powers. Her personality seemed to have a positive affect on the woman. As a result, her training was more harsh, the effect of it visible. She was becoming stronger than Yusuke was!

When her training was finished, instead of returning to the village, she went into the Demon World by accident! As she wandered the realm, she was captured by a well known fox demon… (You guessed it, Yoko Kurama!)

As if to ease the tension between her and the fox, she tried telling him some jokes she read in a magazine.

_Here __are a few excerpts from some __Reader's Digest that she somehow __got her paws on…_

_**I see a sign that says "Caution, small children playing." I slow down, and then it occurs to me: I'm not afraid of small children.**_

_**The restaurant **__**we had lunch in is one business that knows how to deal with dissatisfied costumers. On the wall was an open bear trap and this sign: "To register complaint, push button." **_

_**Seen outside a secondhand shop: "We exchange anything—bicycles, washing machines, etc. why not bring your wife along for a great bargain?"**_

(Actual excerpts from 2 Reader's Digest magazines.)

At the last joke, he actually chuckled. By the time he reached his den, she was almost asleep. She seemed unaware she was in danger. As he was about to put her down, she curled up closer to him. By the time she woke up, she was surrounded by foxes.

"Okay, now I know something is up… Where am I?" she said simply.

_"In my den. And by the way…I'm not one for jokes…"_ Yoko Kurama said dryly.

"Duly noted. So who are you?"

_"You come to the Demon World, and yet you've never heard of me?"_

"I'm a noob," she shrugged.

_"A…noob? What is THAT?"_

"A newbie… seriously, how out of date are you?"

_"Watch what you say boy."_

_"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I'M A BOY?!"_she growled, clearly peeved.

"You're a female?!" said Kurama, clearly surprised enough to drop the voice.

"So that's what your real voice sounds like. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I just happened to save your ass from a particularly violent demon. So you might want to be a little more pleasant to me brat."

"Fine. What's your name? Mine's Sakura, but you can call me Saky."

"I am Yoko Kurama, the infamous fox thief."

"Wicked…So why did you save me anyway?"

"Your powers intrigue me. You seem to possess the same kind I do, yet you are not a demon."

"A former demonic teacher of mine once called me a Siren…does that help?"

"I seriously doubt you're a Siren. They tend to be more vicious."

She drew a deep breath…

_"__There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you,_

_Stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_

_...And if I should fall along the way_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_...been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say._

_You remain_

_My__ power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_

_Won't__ you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey.__"_

**(Seal-Kiss from a Rose)**

When she finished, she noticed Kurama was on high alert and wary…of _her._

"What's wrong?" she asked.

_"You truly are a Siren!"_ he hissed in annoyance.

"Huh?" she said before she looked down and saw…a white dress with a brilliant gold loop chain around her waist.

"What…how?"

"Sirens are NEVER welcomed here!" growled Kurama. He immediately directed his deadly plants at her!


	3. Karaoke Demon Style

**Karaoke—Demon Style!**

As Saky ducked and dodged Yoko Kurama's attacks, she noticed something. Kurama didn't seem to notice that there were innocent foxes in the area. As she threw a shuriken, she immediately realized she had thrown it into the path of one fox. Naturally Yoko Kurama didn't see this, so she had a few choices. One, save the fox and probably die in the process, two, let the fox die and really piss the thief off, or three…(and this was her personal fav) save it and allow herself to be injured.

She jumped and, right as the fox was about to be killed, took the blow from her own weapon. (As a result she ended up knocked out cold.) Yoko Kurama looked at her in confusion. Why did she stop her own weapon?! Then he saw the fox closest to her whimper in concern for her safety. The truth of what she did hit him like a brick.

"She…she was trying to protect the other foxes? But why?"

_"Maybe because she was paying more attention to others compared to SOME people…"_ hinted the fox annoyed.

"Don't start with me!" grumbled Yoko Kurama.

_"I'm just saying that she has more consideration than a certain Yokai I know…"_

_"WILL YOU DROP IT!"_

_"Fine…but I'm taking this child inside to clean up her wounds. She may have the appearance of a Siren, but she certainly does not act like one."_

"So? How do we know it's not an act? She could be a spy for all we know!"

(This continues for an hour, so I'll skip to the part where Saky wakes up.)

* * *

**9 hour later, in Yoko Kurama's den…**

"Ow…I feel like I've been run over by Oka-san…" said Saky weakly.

"I'm impressed…that must have been a powerful throw to knock you out for nearly an entire day…" commented Kurama.

"Huh? Oh, that wasn't even half my power. I was just beat from escaping Oka-san's hellish training."

"Who is this Oka-san you speak of? Is she a Siren?"

"Nope…she's a psychic. Her name is…Genkai. I call her Oka-san 'cause she's more of a mother than my real mom was."

"So she put you through hell and you still consider her family. I'll never understand humans…"

"Well, she was more understanding than my family was when I started using Reitsu and not chakra."

"Chakra…what is that?"

"Similar to spirit energy, only you have to use hand seals to focus and use it."

"I need a drink. You can rest here if you want, but I'm heading to the bar…" said Yoko Kurama, acting as though he had a headache.

"Great, I'll come with you!" said Saky with a mischievous grin.

"No you won't! You stay here!" said Kurama angrily. He called one of his many fox cohorts to watch her, then left.

"What's his problem? Couldn't he tell I was kidding?"

_"Tell you what. If you take a nap and he isn't back by the time you wake up, then you can help me retrieve his drunken ass…"_ said the fox dryly.

"Deal!" laughed Saky.

* * *

10 hours passed and Yoko Kurama didn't return. Saky woke up and followed the fox to the local bar. She opened the door and said… "Yikes…you weren't pulling my leg when you said he'd be majorly drunk!"

_"Come on and help me carry this fool."_

_**"Fox form now, Yoko Kurama!"**_Saky said firmly, using her Siren voice. He complied as she picked up his front end and proceeded to carry him out.

"Oy! What about the bill!" roared the bartender.

_"I will return tomorrow with the money. You have my word."_

"He owes me for four drinks plus a late fee!"

_"Fine. Whatever…"_

"I'll meet you back at the den. I know how to return back there…" said Saky as she prepared to run. (Unknown to either fox, Saky usually has training weights on. Think Rock Lee only hers are five times heavier.) As she ran, her speed increased more and more, making it hard for the fox to keep up.

She returned, with the other fox well out of breath. Yoko Kurama looked horrible, and he didn't feel like moving. She took him to the bath and made sure he was clean before she used her Siren voice to make him eat something. By the time she was finished, Yoko Kurama was sleeping off the liquor.

* * *

NEXT MORNING…

He awoke to the sound of battle cries and cheering by foxes.

_"It's coming from the left, Saky-san!" called out one._

_"Look out! Another from the other side!"_

_'What the…'_

He rolls out of bed and looks outside to see…the girl fighting one of his least favorite plants.

_"So you're awake, Yoko-sama. Little Saky here is demonstrating her preferred method of weeding."_

_"And what does that mean?!"_ Yoko said irritable.

"It means I was bored and decided to have some fun," said Saky without looking up.

"I thought I killed that damn plant! It nearly killed me while I was watering it!"

"You're kidding right? This plant is only after me cause I asked it to train alongside me."

"You…can talk to plants."

"Yup. Particularly the Head-Huntin' Demon Vine. I have these all around my garden back home."

"So that's what it's called. Why isn't it attacking you?"

"Because it prefers rabbits, feral cats and dogs, but it's favorite is snakes."

"Why do you have them in your garden?"

"To keep my brothers out of course. They have a tendency to steal apples out of the trees."

"So then why did it kill my foxes?"

"Probably because they were the only available food source. Don't worry though; my vines won't harm your friends."

"How do you know?"

"It didn't harm the other kitsune that live near my home."

"You've seen kitsune before, eh?"

"Yeah, they roam all over the place. The other shinobi don't seem to like them though."

"Well then why don't you tell me why that vine is so healthy when it was beyond dead yesterday?!"

"Simple. I threw out the old one and planted one that I brought with me."

"You planted something?!" said Yoko annoyed.

"So sue me. I was tired of seeing all these dead and decaying plants!"

_"We were tired of it too, Yoko-sama. Even if it is the plant that killed our kin, it was nice __seeing__ a live plant in the __g__arden a__g__ain…"_

"Whatever… just next time consult me first!"

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER…

"So tell me Yoko-san…do any of the bars you tend to visit have Karaoke?" asked Saky.

"One…but they won't allow minors."

"What about demon minors?"

"Well, I wouldn't know. Most minors avoid this bar because it's owned by the Sirens. If they take an interest in you, you're screwed."

"Oh joy. Well, I feel like singing tonight, so lead on!"

"It's your funeral."

Saky went onstage and when she took the mic, she started her song.

_"Walking in a crowd, _

_In a faceless town,_

_I need to feel the touch of a friend,_

_In the countryside,_

_I wander far and wide,_

_The isolation __g__ets me a__g__ain,_

_I don't know where to __g__o_

_When I feel like calling you_

_Oh my,_

_It's time to open myself to something new_

_I wanna stop and __g__o with the crew,_

_Then suddenly, _

_My __power and confidence starts swirling round,_

_Ma__g__ically in whirl,_

_And it's all because of kindness that I feel, _

_From people I don't even know,_

_Then suddenly,_

_My intuition and my wisdom __g__row,_

_And then I know,_

_That most of all I sense compassion's feel_

_Thanks to stran__g__ers wherever I __g__o,_

_Thank you for waking me up."_

(For those of you who watch the show, this is the theme song for Yu Yu Hakusho.)

Yoko was amazed as she got a rousing cheer from the patrons. As she left the stage, he heard several disappointed cries; she took one look at Kurama, and decided to return to the front, to the delight of everyone. (Except for the Sirens, who were annoyed a human child was receiving so much attention.)

She drew a breath…

_"You are the only 'you'_

_There is no__ such thin__g__ as your replacement,_

_Don't wilt away, sin__g__le flower_

_You are like a flower,_

_That bloomed in a dark shadow,_

_Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,_

_You can't move because of your roots,_

_Just spit out your closed-up feelings_

_I'll accept all your pain and suffering,_

_So please don't cry,_

_Please smile, sin__g__le flower_

_I wanted to see your innocent fi__g__ure,_

_That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time, _

_I want to become your strength,_

_Even if there was a time,_

_When the whole world becomes our enemy,_

_I'll protect you_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME_

_You are the only 'you'_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time_

_When the whole world becomes our enemy,_

_I'll protect you,_

_So don't __g__ive up, sin__g__le flower_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME__"_


	4. Massacre

**Massacre**

As Saky (Human form) ran back to her home, she was intercepted by Hiei, who looked terrible.

"Hiei! What happened?!" asked Saky concerned.

"It's your brother…he's gone insane."

"Which one…"

"Itachi."

"Oh…figures. He always was a loose screw."

As Saky was about to head back, Hiei stopped her. He wasn't about to let her see the scene.

"Hiei let me…!"

"No! It's bad enough Itachi killed Sasuke!"

"He…what…?"

"He murdered your twin, along with everyone else…"

"It…can't be…"

Before Hiei could say anything more, Saky ran straight into the woods, never looking back.

* * *

**(What really happened…)**

_Sasuke returned to his house, and upon the sight of dead bodies, ran straight to his house. When Itachi attacked, he almost panicked. His subconscious mind took over and he ran immediately to Saky's vegetable garden. The vines rose up to strike, but quickly sensed something was amiss. They let him through as Itachi tried to prevent him from entering the secluded area. The demonic vines immediately prevented Itachi from going any further, protecting Sasuke was their objective._

_"Well little brother, it seems her vines are more of a nuisance than I originally thought." Itachi said as he prepared to use a fire-type jutsu to get to his younger brother._

_Sensing his intent, the flowers clustered together and formed an impenetrable barrier. Though Sasuke could still hear his older brother, he was completely protected from him by the vines his sister planted originally to keep them both out._

_(Note: everything Itachi told Sasuke in the series is still here, only this time Sasuke isn't at Itachi's mercy.)_

* * *

_**(Back to Sakura's POV)**_

She ran and ran, finally stopping when she felt something odd. It was almost a disturbing feeling, except it was familiar. Then she realized where she was: Genkai's temple!

She started crying, never caring if Genkai heard her. (Which she did…)

Genkai investigated the noise, assuming it was one of the monsters which inhabited the forest outside her temple. If it was, she was in the mood to kill it for some peace and quiet. What she found was a child, alone and upset. She took it back to the temple, and the girl quieted down. As she was prepared to send the child away, thinking the girl was merely lost, she spoke up and said, "Who is Toguro?"

"How do you know him?" replied Genkai.

"You seem to think about him a lot."

"What do you mean? How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I've always had a knack for reading people's minds, moving things, and even seeing things I have a hard time understanding."

"So you're psychic. Can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

"I can read your face plain enough. You believe I'm making this up. But I really don't like reading minds…"

"All right, prove it."

"Most people don't appreciate having others read their thoughts without their consent, but their subconscious is fair game," said the girl with a shrug.

Her eyes glazed over as she allowed her trance-like state to take over. She was no longer in control of her own body. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears, almost hollow. When she came too, Genkai was holding, shaking her awake.

"Aright, you've proven your point. Looks like you need help with your powers. But I won't teach just anyone."

"I know…I've heard you're very picky when it comes to students," said the child, as if from experience.

"Well, if you think you are up to it, then let's see what you've got."

The child defeated every obstacle Genkai threw at her; the woman was highly impressed.

"Well, you've passed. Maybe I'll be lucky and your parents won't come looking for you."

"My entire family is dead. My brother killed them," said the child, emotionless.

"In that case, I'll train you harder than I was trained as a girl."

"I was hoping you would. My name is Saky."

"You may call me Genkai-sensei."

"Hai!" said Saky, happily.

"We start tomorrow. Get some rest, Saky."

As the weeks dragged on, Saky and Genkai grew closer. Pretty soon it was obvious that Genkai would have nothing left to teach her. That is, until Genkai found out that Saky had never been to a normal school…

"In that case, I'll have to enroll you in one. You'll have to act as though I'm your mother if this is to work."

"Yay! I was hoping you'd say that. I can't wait!"

Even though Genkai filled out the paperwork, she sensed someone was against her adoption of Saky.

**(BACK IN KONOHA…SASUKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM)**

While Sasuke recovered from his shock, he had an unexpected, (and ultimately unwelcome) visitor.

The head of the Hyuga clan came in with Neji, and looked slightly disappointed about the fact that only Sasuke survived. (He had to strain his hearing to catch this tidbit…)

_"Pity the girl didn't survive. She would have been a decent wife for Neji. But if she turns up alive, we continue with the arrangement for their marriage as planned," _said one of the elders.

_"Agreed.__"_

_'What are they talking about? Was it about Sakura?!'_

NEXT UP, SAKY'S FIRST DAY AT A NON-SHINOBI SCHOOL!

_Author-well, here is the sequel to The Kyuubi Brothers! Even though my original fic is over the 90,000 hits, I'm hoping my readers enjoy the new one! If you want to know the names of the songs I use, just PM me!_

_Next chapter:_

_**Saky's first day of school**_

_(Yeah, the titles lame, but it's the best I could come with!)_


	5. Saky's first day of school

**Saky's first day at school!**

As she prepared for school, she noticed something. Genkai was staring at her.

"I don't think I've ever met a child who's actually wanted to go to school!"

"Well, now you have. I've been trained in the Ninja Arts, but I've always wondered what a normal school was like."

"Well, don't expect any help with school work from me."

"Noted, Oka-san."

"Class, we have a new classmate. She was homeschooled, so be nice."

"Ohayo…my name is Saky."

"You may sit next to Shuichi-san."

"Hello!" said Saky cheerfully.

"Um…hello. So your name is Saky?" said the boy a tad startled.

"Yup! So what's your name?"

"Shuichi Minamino. Do you like plants?"

"Love them! I had to grow demonic vines to keep my brothers out of my garden…when I still had brothers."

Shuichi sensed this was a sensitive subject, so he didn't ask. As the day wore on, Saky began to see certain things were different about Shuichi.

One was he had a genuine interest in plants. Two, he was really smart for his age. And three, he had demon ears and nine tails.

"So why do you have fox ears and nine tails?" asked Saky during lunch.

"What?"

"I can see your ears and tail plain as day…" she repeated.

"That can't be…I'm human!" said Shuichi nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So what sort of powers do you have? I can read minds…"

"How so?"

"Well, for most mind-readers, they read the conscious mind. I do subconscious. So much easier to read."

"Eh?!"

(Yoko Kurama's thoughts: Oh crap…)

"Right now your subconscious is thinking…what are you?"

"Yup."

"I'm a psychic."

"So what sort of stuff can you do?"

"Read the subconscious and conscious mind, move stuff…"

"Cool. If you need help with the homework, maybe we could study together," he suggested.

"I'd love to!"

At the end of the day, Saky was happy. She made a new friend. Then _he_ appeared…the social worker.

"Excuse me little girl, could you come with me for a moment?"

"Why should I?"

"We just forgot a few details when your step-mother signed the forms."

"She's not my step-mother. She's my Oka-san!" growled Saky, angry.

"By law she's your step-mother…" he started when he heard a loud cough from behind.

"Oka-san!" said Saky thrilled.

"Leave my daughter alone. Come on Saky," said Genkai firmly.

"Sure, Oka-san!" said Saky with enthusiasm.

That night, they trained till ten; then Saky finished her homework in 5 minutes before bed. She slept till morning first light, followed by a brief run around the forest. After she ate breakfast, she ran all the way to school…nearly a mile away. She managed to get there ten minutes early. She met up Shuichi and they finished the history work in record time.

* * *

**(SASUKE'S DAYS)**

After he left the hospital, he tried to go on with his life. But it wasn't the same without Sakura. Then he noticed the demon who trained with him and Saky.

"What're you doing here? Saky's gone!"

"I'm here to train you. Saky is still alive you dolt."

"How do you know that?"

"I was the one who told her you were dead to keep her away from that massacre. Itachi never found her."

"So…she's really alive?"

"Yes…and last time I checked, she was at Genkai's temple. Actually, I think the old bat adopted her as her own child."

"So what now? I'm all alone…" said Sasuke upset.

"I'm still here you. Anyway, if you want revenge on your brother, then all you have to do is ask me to help you."

"Will you please make me stronger?"

"Since you asked the right way, yes. But I'll warn you now; I'm not a very forgiving teacher."

"Neither was my father. So what else is new…?"

"Let's begin," said Hiei as he vanished and attacked Sasuke.

* * *

**(Saky's Garden…next to the temple)**

_'If I find enough evidence to get that brat out of here, then Genkai won't be able to train her…' thought the social worker. (Ironically enough, there ARE demonic Social Workers in Japan. Go figure.)_

_As he passed by the garden, he was suddenly thrown into the air. The Head Hunting Vine strikes again!_

As Saky and Genkai returned home, they noticed blood-curdling screams from Saky's flower bed. It was the man who tried to convince Saky to come with him.

"Oka-san, it seems that idiot from yesterday is here."

"What are you doing near MY temple?!" growled Genkai angrily.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" he asked meekly.

"Depends…" said Saky.

"Depends on what?!"

"On whether the Vine is hungry today…" smirked Saky evilly.

"What?!"

"I repeat, what are YOU doing at MY temple?!"

"I came to take the brat away."

"On second thought, eat him!" said Saky, furious.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried the demon/social worker as the vine devoured him.

(BUUUUUUUURP)

"Seems it was hungry. Guess it ate all the snakes around here…"

* * *

As Saky wandered around the temple, she noticed something odd in one of the rooms. It was a door, an ordinary plain door with knobs. She stopped short, her curiosity piqued.

She stepped into room, and the door slammed shut. She tried to open it, to no avail. She sighed, and walked up to the other door, assuming it led outside. When she opened the door, she was outside…_in Konoha!_ She walked to where she knew her house was…and found the bodies of her kin. And there was Itachi standing calmly as if there were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why did you do it, Itachi?"

"I did it to test out my new ability."

"Is that the only reason? Or was there something else?"

"There is no other reason. If you want revenge, then you must become stronger than me…"

"Already working on that, Itachi. Sasuke has seen your handiwork. I better leave now. Otherwise I'll be forced to watch you kill him too!"

She caught a stray thought from Itachi as she fled.

_'Who said I was planning on killing Sasuke?'_

As she fled into another room, she found herself back in Genkai's temple. She was out of breath, and Genkai looked worried.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" she said concerned.

"I…saw my brother after he killed my birthparents."

"How?"

"That room has another door. One back to my hometown," she said, shaken.

"That's impossible. That room has only one door."

"Go see for yourself. That door had knobs on it."

"Oh that door. That door has never opened before. I wonder why it opened now…"

"Well at least now we know where it opens up to," said Saky with a shaky grin.

"Let's go eat supper…" said Genkai.

* * *

**(Next up…THE MYSTERIOUS DOOR. What are the knobs for?)**


	6. The Mysterious Door

**The Mysterious Door**

As the week dragged on, Saky grew more curious about the door. What were the knobs? Why did it only open to her? And why did she feel a connection to it? She ignored these questions long enough to do her homework, then when she went home she decided to end her questions once and for all!

She turned one knob three clicks to the right, and the dial read (Year: 3 A.M.)

"What does A.M. stand for?" she wondered aloud.

She turned another knob at the top one click to the left. They now read (World: Demon, Year: 3 B.T.)

"What the…why did the year switch?!"

"What's going on Saky?" asked Genkai.

"The knobs show different settings. First it read 3 A.M., now it says 3 B.T.," Saky said confused.

"Why don't you try the button on the bottom that expands the knobs?"

"I didn't see a button."

Genkai pressed said button; the knobs now read… (World: Demon, Year 3 Before Tournament).

"What tournament is it referring to?"

"Most likely the Dark Tournament. I was in it once…"

"Really? What was it like?"

(They spent the rest of the day reminiscing about the Tournament.)

* * *

"So Saky, what did you find out about the door?" asked Shuichi.

"I found out it leads to places outside the temple. That's all I know."

"I wonder if I could come to your house sometime."

"I'll ask Oka-san. But I must warn you, it's pretty far away!"

"How far?"

"About a mile or two; I didn't count. I just run to the school gates after a warm-up and breakfast."

"You run two miles?!" said Shuichi, his jaw dropped.

"It's no biggie. I used to run 10 back in my village."

"Why? What's the point of doing all that running?"

"Can you keep a personal secret?"

"Sure…why?"

"When the teacher said I was homeschooled, she wasn't kidding. In my village it's normal to run at least 10 miles or more. As a matter of fact, it's practically required at the Academy."

"Where did you live before?!"

"A Hidden Shinobi village…"

"You're a ninja?"

"Yup, I'm a Hidden Leaf ninja, Chuunin level. If I felt like it, I could become a Jounin."

"What's the difference between Chuunin and Jounin?"

"Jounin can buy better scrolls and weapons. Not to mention the missions are harder."

"I'll ask my Oka-san if I can spend the night at your temple. Maybe she'll say yes!"

* * *

One week later…

"So this is your Oka-san's temple. I can't believe you live in such a huge place!" said Shuichi.

"Yeah…kinda like living in a hotel sometimes with only one exception…HYA!" said Saky as she blocked Genkai's attack.

"Wha…!" said Shuichi in surprise.

"Did you forget your homework girl?!" said Genkai in a playful mood. (Definition: she was in the mood to send Saky to the hospital.)

"I never forget Oka-san!" laughed Saky.

"Um…Saky?" said Shuichi, freaked out.

"Oh, sorry about that Shuichi-kun. This is how Oka-san welcomes me back home! I may not be on ninja missions anymore, but I still train."

"What for?" asked Shuichi.

"Because on the off chance I go back, I'll be rusty if I don't train."

"Oh…can I help?"

"Do you know any fighting moves?"

"Well no…but I have this really odd feeling when I'm around plants though."

"Maybe it's because you are Yoko Kurama, the infamous Fox Thief," said Genkai calmly.

"Wha…!" said Shuichi in complete shock.

"The only reason my Kekkai didn't work on you is because Saky invited you in and the fact that you're in a human body."

"What would have happened otherwise?"

"You wouldn't have been able to enter. Also, her plant would have eaten you alive."

"What plant?"

"My favorite vine of all…the Head Hunting Vine."

By the end of the night it seemed everything would end as usual. Genkai would train Saky so much she fell asleep from exhaustion, and Shuichi would have spent the strangest sleepover he'd ever have. Too bad it didn't turn out that way. He found…the door.

"What the…what's this door? Is it the one Saky told me about?"

* * *

He turned three knobs…and here's what they read… (World: Fox Lair, Year: After Reincarnation, Day: Wednesday)

As he began to enter the door, Saky stopped him.

"Wait for me Shuichi!" she said.

"Saky…"

As they entered the door, Shuichi appeared to change…he was taller, older, and much more violent. Plants seemed to circle around him. Suddenly, he picked Saky up. At her questioning look he nodded to the plant on his left. Its mouth opened wide to eat her.

"Don't even think about it," said Saky in a warning tone.

_"I wasn't. What makes you think I'm stupid enough to feed Genkai's daughter to a plant?"_

"So why did you pick me up then?"

_"To keep the Demon Tree off you. Hold on, I'll take you straight to my den…"_

"What are you up to…" said Saky suspicious.

_"Stay right here. I'll fetch something…" _said Yoko Kurama.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this…' thought Saky.

As he returned, he had a strange staff in his hands. It had a sun on its top. As soon as he stepped down…out of nowhere foxes appear and surround Saky.

_"Lord Yoko! We thought you were dead!"_

_"I was reborn into a human. I came here by accident…"_

"While the human bit was true, fox-boy, it wasn't an accident that brought you here. You turned the dials deliberately!"

_"True…my subconscious did that.__"_

"Whatever. So was that what your subconscious wanted you to pick up?"

"Let's leave Saky-chan! You can have the staff thingy!" said Shuichi.

"Cool. Let's head back Shuichi-kun! …Eh? Aw! How kuwaii!" said Saky as she spotted a mini-nine-tailed fox.

"Mew…" said the mini-fox.

"Awww…Hey Shuichi, do you think anyone will mind if I take this little fox?"

"Actually, I think there's more than one…"

Sure enough, eight more foxes appeared, seven of them with more than one tail. She immediately scooped up all nine and grinned.

"I'm pretty sure Genkai won't enjoy having nine demon foxes in her temple…"

"Do they know how to do laundry?"

"Any fox who lives under Yoko Kurama knows how to do laundry and the dishes. They also aren't afraid of the vacuum cleaner!" laughed Shuichi.

"Then Oka-san won't care. I don't like doing laundry, and she always annoys me about it."

"So you want the fox kits to do the laundry?"

"If they do it, then problem solved. I don't mind the dishes, I just don't like laundry."

"In that case, let's leave."

"SAKY! Where did all these blasted foxes come from?!" said Genkai peeved. (They were playing with her.)

"Relax Oka-san! They do laundry!"

"You're taking care of them Saky, not me!" growled Genkai.

"Huh…you weren't joking when you said she'd let them stay if they did laundry."

"I know my Oka-san."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

"Hey Shuichi! Check it out! The staff you handed me back at the den turns into a sword!"

"All right class, the auditioning for this year's talent show is tomorrow. Anyone interested may see me after class."

"Shuichi, what's a talent show?"

"It's where people are judged based on what their talent is."

"Maybe I should try?"

"I'll join you…"

"Yay!"


	7. Talent Shows

**Talent shows**

"Let me see if I have this right. You…want to enter…a talent show?!" said Genkai, who couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm thinking of doing a duet."

"Singing?!"

"Yeah!"

"What song?"

"Right Before Your Eyes," said Saky.

"Oh joy, rock."

"Ha-ha, Oka-san."

"Let's just hope your voice is enough to get you to the finals."

_**Day before the show…**_

"Saky, another kid from our class is singing in a duet!" said Shuichi in concern.

"That's not good. If they're before us, it'll make our act completely unoriginal. Well, I think I have a solution to our problem. Leave everything to me!"

"What are you up to…?"

"Well, how about a demo of my Ninja Arts?"

"WHAT! Saky I don't think they'll let you…"

"Look, if no one else does a duet, then we proceed as planned. If not, then we improvise."

"Improvise how?"

"With my Ninja Arts."

"What can you do that the other kids can't?"

"I can breathe flames."

"How about we practice that just in case?"

"On the roof?" said Saky.

"Sure…why not?"

As she ran through the hand seals, Shuichi watched intently. Suddenly, she took a deep breathe and…whoosh! A large ball of flame shot out of her mouth!

"Whoa!"

"What? I told you I breathe flame!"

"What else can you do Saky-san?"

"Call me Saky!"

In the end, Saky and Shuichi couldn't do a duet. However, Saky DID learn what happens when the teachers catch wind that a student is a little too good at throwing knives near another. Both kunai and shuriken were taken away… (Later to be retrieved by Saky in the middle of the night.)

* * *

**_In the Demon World, before Yoko Kurama became human…_**

"_In this farewell_

_There's no blood, there's no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest _

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I'll start again _

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done _

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done."_

As she stepped off the stage, she noticed that the Sirens were unusually interested in her performance. She didn't like it.

"Yoko-san, let's leave. I have a bad feeling about those Sirens."

(Too bad Yoko Kurama was completely and helplessly drunk at this point.)

As she attempted to take Yoko Kurama home, she was intercepted by the Sirens.

"_**So you think you can take our food away, do you wench?"**_ hissed one.

"If anything I could care less you old bat!" snorted Saky.

"_**What is your name brat?"**_ hissed another.

"You can call me Harp. Cause I'm about to _harp _on your ass if you don't move out of the way!"

"_**Harp? Sounds too much like Harpy. And everyone knows Harpies can't sing. We took that ability millennia ago!"**_

"_**You're coming with us girlie."**_

"Oh? And what if I don't?"

"_**We enslave your fox friend there."**_

"Fine…I'll come with you. But can I at least drop this idiot back at his den?!"

"_**One of us will come along to ensure your cooperation."**_

"Are you people idiots?! I said I'd come, and only a dishonorable shinobi backs out on their word!"

"_**Shinobi? Impossible. Shinobi work in the shadows!"**_

"I was born a ninja, I was raised a ninja, but that doesn't mean I have to follow all the ninja stereotypes!"

"_**How do we know we can trust you?"**_

"If I don't return you can ban me from this club."

"_**Deal."**_

One hour later, outside Yoko Kurama's territory…

"All right, so where are we heading?"

"_**She will want to meet with you…"**_

"Who will?"

"_**Our master, the Siren Matriarch."**_

"Whatever…"

"**My subordinates say you think you can sing. Well girl? Let's hear your voice!"** hissed the Matriarch.

"_**Just cause I'm small**_

_**Can't hurt you at all**_

_**I'm only a girl**_

_**What to do**_

_**Not many can **_

_**Resist my command**_

_**I know just how to get to you**_

_**Let me sing my song for you**_

_**When you lay down late at night **_

_**I'm a siren you can't fight**_

_**I know you don't stand a chance**_

_**There is nothing you can do**_

_**When I sing my lullaby**_

_**Lullaby **_

_**Lullaby**_

_**Lullaby**_

__

_**When I sing for you my lullaby**_

_**Now that you've seen **_

_**It wasn't a dream**_

_**Reality got the best of you**_

_**I told you boy**_

_**I would come after you**_

_**Now it's too late**_

_**Can't hesitate**_

_**To have this fate with déjà-vu**_

_**Watch out boy**_

_**I'm coming for you**_

_**When you lay down late at night **_

_**I'm the siren you can't fight**_

_**I know you don't stand a chance**_

_**There is nothing you can do**_

_**Once I put my spell on you**_

_**When I sing my lullaby**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**When I sing to you my lullaby**_

_**In your sleep**_

_**It's got you so deep**_

__

_**The sweet melody**_

_**Has captured you, ooh**_

_**Forever more**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**When I sing for you my lullaby**_

_**Sing my lullaby**_

_**When you lay down late at night **_

_**I'm a siren you can't fight**_

_**I know you don't stand a chance**_

_**There is nothing you can do**_

_**Once I put my spell on you**_

_**When I sing my lullaby**_

_**Sing my lullaby."**_

"**Impressive, girl. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were one of us…"**

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," said Harp dryly.

"**It means we shall delay stealing your voice until we're sure you are not a lost Siren child."**

"Oh joy…now what?"

"**You may stay here. (Pronounces some unintelligible name…)! Lead this child to one of our rooms!"**

"_**Yes, Matriarch…"**_

The Next Day…

"Well, can't say they don't have some taste in furniture…" said Harp as she woke up.

"_**Are you awake brat?"**_

"Yeah? So what of it?"

"_**The Matriarch may have allowed you to live, but I don't like it!"**_

"Not my problem…"

"_**Oh, but it will be your problem soon enough!"**_

"How so?"

"_**You may be allowed to live now, but when you cross our Matriarch, and you will, you shall die!"**_

"Just shut up! Apparently you've never encountered a non-morning person; otherwise you wouldn't be yakking so bloody earlier!"

She grumbled a bit as she rolled out of the uncomfortable bed. (She was used to the mats on the floor.)

"What time is it?"

"_**I knew you were not a true Siren! Sirens don't care about the concept of time!" **_

"They do if they just woke up!"

She had a sparse breakfast, then decided to explore. That was when she came across _her_. A Harpy, and a child one at that!

"What the…? What's a Harpy doing here?"

Her eyes pleaded with Harp. For some reason, she couldn't look away. She walked up to the young Harpy and tried to talk to her. But she couldn't speak…

"What's the matter?"

"(Squeak)"

"Come here little one, I won't hurt you…" said Harp kindly.

Cautiously, fearfully, the small Harpy went toward her. As if on cue, a Siren appeared and when she didn't see the Harpy in her place, she shrieked. The Harpy child cringed, as did Harp.

"OW! Easy on the shriek! You sounded like a freakin' Banshee!"

"_**The brat has the Harpy child! Seize her!"**_

"Yikes! What's their problem?!" yelped Harp as she threw back several Sirens at one time.

The Harpy child winced several times as Harp defeated her own kind. Suddenly, Harp and the child find themselves backed up against the cliffs.

"Crap. Oh well, looks like we'll have to walk, kid! You have a name?" Harp asked. (Harpy child shakes head vigorously.)

"I'll give you a name then. How does Sirena sound?"

The child's eyes widened in surprise. A single memory came to mind, and Harp saw it all.

_(TRANSLATED FROM HARPY LANGUAGE)_

"_My daughter, you shall be given a name when you come to serve your new masters, the Sirens, and not before! Now quit asking stupid questions!"_

_(END MEMORY)_

"That's silly. I am not your master, and as long as you're with me, you'll never have one."

The look in the child's eyes clearly said, "Really?"

She nodded, then decided now would be a perfect time to show the Sirens who they were messing with.

"_**Darkness of white you can**_

_**Through the sadness take your flight**_

_**And become the wings that pierce the veil**_

_**Spreading strong and true tonight**_

_**Brought into the light at last **_

_**By the cold exposing sun**_

_**I was granted freedom tamed**_

_**To become the chosen one**_

_**Through the mirror night reflected**_

_**Miraculous to see**_

_**My soul threw away the mask**_

_**That hides the deeper me**_

_**Breaking the dark of night**_

_**Piercing through the painted white**_

_**Cut all the way from yesterday**_

_**Till a new era's in sight**_

_**Unlock the heart within**_

_**Let it spread its wings and soar**_

_**Rising up in flight **_

_**Through the night of white**_

_**And fly on forever more."**_

As she sang, her clothes began to brighten until they were pure white. Her hair lengthened until it was clear she was a female. Her figure changed to match the Sirens, with the exception of her eyes. They were blue now, as if she held a hidden power even she had yet to unlock.

"_**SHE IS ONE OF US! But how can this be?!"**_

"**ENOUGH! Hand us the Harpy, child and we shall allow you to join our ranks…"**

"If I wanted to join a pack of slave drivers, well I would join your lot. But I won't let you hurt Rena."

"**Who is this 'Rena'?"**

"The Harpy child behind me. That's her name."

"**Capture them both!"**

"Hold on to me, Rena-Chan!" said Harp. She performed the hand seal, and walked straight down the cliffs as if it were no more than an ordinary floor without falling. Rena held on for dear life as Harp calmly walked away from danger.


End file.
